


Drop the Mic: PP3 - Alternate Ending

by melroihag



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: All Hail Anna Kendrick, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BECA FEELS EMOTIONS, Bechloe is Endgame, Brittany Snow is adorable, F/F, FUCK UNIVERSAL, Feels, Fix-It, Funny, Sarcasm, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: **SPOILERS AHEAD**Alternate ending to PP3 - my take on what SHOULD have happened.Chloe kisses Chicago, Beca feels emotions and Fat Amy is deeply disturbed.





	Drop the Mic: PP3 - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I'd just like to start by saying that I've not written for this fandom before, this is my first Bechloe fic... so please be gentle?
> 
> Like with all my fics, I try my bets to write the characters as authentically as I possibly can. I try not to write them too out of character, so hopefully I've done these amazing ladies justice.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you all have a lovely (and safe) New Years!

“Hey… Chloe!” Beca called out as she tried to catch up to the jogging redhead a few steps ahead of her.

“Hey, Beca.” Theo came out of nowhere, startling the brunette.  
“Hold that thought.” she held her hand up to the weird British guy, who seemed to pop up at the most inappropriate of times.  
Theo looked between the two Bella’s and nodded, taking a step back. His phone then rang and he disappeared, mumbling a _‘I’ll find you later. Gotta go deal with something.’_ at Beca, not that she really heard him over the pounding in her head as she chased after the redhead.

Upon hearing Beca calling her name, Chloe held a finger up to Chicago, who was waiting for her, signalling that she’d just be a moment, before she turned to face the tiny brunette.  
“What’s up?” Chloe asked, her brows raising in question as she tilted her head adorably.  
Beca finally caught up to her best friend, still panting slightly as she asked, “Can I talk to you for a sec?”  
Chloe’s face morphed into that of an apologetic smile as she looked over her shoulder at the handsome soldier who was waiting patiently for the redhead.  
This didn’t go unnoticed by Beca, in fact the brunette felt her stomach drop, but before she could overthink the action, bright blue eyes were once again on hers.  
“Can it wait?” Chloe asked quietly, and the smile on Beca’s face finally fell, prompting the redhead to follow up quickly with an, “Is it important?”

Beca’s chest suddenly felt tight and it grew increasingly more difficult to breathe. Her steel blue gaze dropped to her feet, wishing that the ground would just swallow her up, right then and there.  
Chloe watched as the woman before her turned into someone she hadn’t seen in a very long time. She watched as Beca’s walls shot up, could practically feel the brunette closing herself off and Chloe was stunned speechless.  
“I—uh…” Beca couldn’t bring herself to even look at her best friend, as she felt her chest grow tighter, with every breath she took.  
“Yeah, y’know… it was… stupid anyway. Just forget about it.” She huffed an unconvincing laugh as she started to retreat backwards.

As soon as she saw the brunette take a step back - a step away from her - Chloe finally found her voice.  
“Becs—” she held her hand out to stop the brunette from leaving, and her heart sank as Beca recoiled instantly.  
“I’m just gonna…” Beca trailed off into silence as she motioned with her thumb over her shoulder.  
“I—” Chloe began to say but was cut off by the tiny brunette who looked like she couldn’t get away quicker.  
“I think _North Carolina_ over there is waiting for you.” Beca jerked her chin to where the soldier was standing.

Chloe briefly looked behind her and caught Chicago’s eye, she forced a smile his way, before turning back to her best friend.  
Beca was already gone, power-walking in the opposite direction, away from Chloe.  
She vaguely registered Chicago calling her name, and her body - as if acting on impulse - hauled him into a searing lip-lock. She felt herself being dipped as her arms wrapped around his neck instinctively.

The dejected look in Beca’s eyes flashed in her mind’s eye, and Chloe broke the kiss as Chicago stood them both upright again, his arms around her waist and hers falling to his chest.  
The hurt she could clearly see the tiny brunette try to desperately to hide, replayed in her head then and Chloe stepped out of the soldier’s embrace.  
Chloe recognised that look from Beca’s face, it’s the same one Chloe wore herself, when Beca got together with Jesse, the some one she wore when Beca would tell Chloe she had plans with Jesse and wouldn’t be able to make whatever Bella bonding activity the redhead had set up last minute.

But Beca didn’t like Chloe, _in that way_ …

There was no way she…

…and that’s when the small voice inside Chloe’s head told her that she had just monumentally fucked up. 

Then? The panic set in.

————————————————— 

Run.

The voice in her head told her to run, so she did.

Embarrassment and shame flooded Beca, causing the hairs on her arms to stand on end. 

Beca’s head ached painfully and her eyes stung. She barely acknowledged the fact her feet were moving, until she literally ran into a wall. Out of sight, she rest her forehead against the cool surface, taking very deliberate breaths in and out, to try and ease the tightening in her chest.

“There you are!” she vaguely registered the voice as Fat Amy’s, but made no move to turn around just yet.  
“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Where did you go? You just disappeared.” Amy asked, coming to a halt behind the brunette who was facing the wall still.  
A moment of silence passed and Amy wondered if Beca had even heard her.  
“Err… Beca?” she spoke again, hesitantly this time and brow raised in confusion.

Beca whirled round, leaning back against the wall as she faced her blonde roommate.  
Amy’s hands were raised in surrender, as if she didn’t want to startle the tiny brunette, and before she could ask questions like; _what are you doing here?, are you over here hiding?_ and _can I borrow twenty bucks?_ — she watched as Beca suddenly hunched over, hands resting on her knees, as she struggled to breathe.

“Are you alright?” Amy asked, eyes widening as she leant closer to the tiny brunette. Amy’s eyes were close to bugging out of her head entirely as Beca started pacing back and forth in front of her, panting louder as she pointed to her chest. Seeing Beca in this state was starting to seriously freak her out.  
“Oh my god! Are you-are you having a heart attack?” Amy all but screeched, arms flailing as she panicked.  
Beca shot her a glare and sucked in a deep breath, “No, I’m not having a fucking heart attack!”  
Just then, the brunette glanced up and saw Chloe in the distance looking around, as if searching for something. The sight alone, of the redhead, enough to make the brunette’s chest ache painfully.  
Amy turned slightly to follow Beca’s gaze and she finally started fitting the pieces together in her head, as to why her roommate was acting the was she was.  
“I-It hurts… right here!” Beca choked out, tapping her chest with her hand repeatedly as she gasped for air.  
“That’s called heartbreak.” the words flew from Amy’s mouth before she could stop herself.  
Beca’s erratic breathing started to pick up at the accusation, “I t-told you! I’m over Jesse!” she spoke through clenched teeth as she massaged her temples, eyes squeezed shut.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest and leant casually against the wall beside Beca.  
“That’s nice… but that’s also not who I was referring to.” the blonde said in an almost bored tone.  
Beca stopped pacing, and narrowed her gaze at her friend, “Then who are you referring to?” she asked, her stomach clenching uncomfortably.  
“Oh, y’know… a girl about, yay high…” Amy held her hand out to show the height, “Red hair… name rhymes with flow-y…” she was cut off by a snicker from Beca.  
“Chloe?” Beca asked in faux disbelief.  
Amy gave her a knowing look, prompting Beca to start pacing again.  
“You think _I’m upset about Chloe_?” the brunette started to laugh hysterically.  
The noise that escaped her tiny body sounding more like a cackle than a laugh. Amy grew increasingly more disturbed, as she watched Beca literally have a nervous breakdown in front of her.

Once Beca got her breathing under control, she levelled Amy with a gaze that she was sure would be convincing, even if the words that escaped her were complete horse shit.  
“I’m not in love with Chloe.” she said, blinking a few times and ignoring the way the pain in her chest multiplied.  
“Shortstack, I’ve known you for how many years now?” Amy asked, not really waiting for Beca to answer before she added, “We’ve been through so much… we’ve shared a room together, we’ve shared a tent together… I mean, there were like ten other girls in there with us, but you get what I mean… and we share an apartment together… well, we technically live with Chloe too, but—” the blonde trailed off, getting distracted by her train of thought.  
Beca rolled her eyes, “Your point?” she raised a brow, the expression on her face supposed to be intimidating, but really she just looked impatient.

“What?” Amy shook out of her thoughts, before getting back to her point, “Right, yeah… my point is that I can tell when you’re lying.” she shrugged as if it were as simple as that.  
“I’m not lying.” Beca argued back, feeling like a child as she folded her arms over her torso.  
Amy took note of how she’d managed to distract Beca enough for the brunette’s breathing to go back to normal.  
“Oh, please! We’ve all known you have a lady-boner for Red for years!” Amy exclaimed, hands raised to emphasise her point.  
“We? Who’s we?” Beca was scowling now, coming to stand right in front of Amy.  
The blonde — now slightly intimidated by the tiny brunette, only slightly — sidestepped away from Beca as she looked anywhere but into that steely blue storm, raging in the DJ’s eyes.  
“Oh, y’know… just Lily and Stacie… and Aubrey… and CR… and Me… and maybe Emily too…” the blonde’s voice got quieter with each name.  
“And Jessica and Ashley?” Beca asked — not really looking for an answer, more just surprised at this revelation, as she raked her hands through her hair and sighed dramatically.  
“Wait, who?” Amy’s face scrunched up in genuine confusion at the mention of the two Bella’s everyone almost always seemed to forget by accident.  
Beca shot Amy a glare, silencing the blonde instantly, and began pacing again.

A few minutes passed as Amy just watched the tiny brunette pace back and forth, back and forth, clearly overthinking anything and everything all at once.  
“So… what are you gonna do?” the blonde asked hesitantly, causing the brunette to come to a standstill.  
“What are you talking about?” Beca asked defeatedly, her hands landing on her hips as she tiredly glanced over at her friend.  
“Well, you’ve gotta tell her how you…” Amy was cut off once again.  
“I swear to god, if you finish that sentence with _**feel**_ I will tell everyone that you still sleep with a nightlight on.” Beca threatened, but there was no bark to her bite.  
“Hey! You pinky swore!” Amy gasped, frowning over at her friend for ‘stooping so low’.

Catching a glimpse of fiery red hair in her peripheral vision, Amy decided to use a different tactic, knowing full-well that Beca wouldn’t be able to see Chloe still wandering — searching, frantically— behind where they were currently hidden from sight.  
“Why can’t you just tell her?” Amy argued, raising her voice slightly.  
Beca groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, before exhaling slowly, clearly losing patience with the blonde.  
“If it’s so obvious, how come Chloe can’t see it?” she argued back instead.  
“Who says she hasn’t?” Amy shot back, not knowing how far she could push Beca until she breaks.  
“Well then, she clearly doesn’t feel the same, otherwise she’d have done something about it!” Beca yelled, taking no notice of just how loud she was being.  
“Are you kidding me right now?!” Amy exclaimed, knowing full-well that Chloe had found them and was now listening to every word.  
“She’s been in love with you since _forever_ , Beca! How can you not see that?” the blonde shouted back.  
Beca fell silent at her friend’s words.  
“I mean, are you _that_ oblivious?” Amy sighed dramatically, scrubbing a hand over her face as she took a steadying breath. She vaguely registered that Chloe was peering around the corner at them, but didn’t want to tip Beca off by actually glancing over at the redhead.  
“That’s… That’s not possible.” Beca shook her head adamantly, refusing to believe that her best friend, the woman she loved, could kinda, possibly, maybe like her in _that_ way.  
“Why not?” the blonde argued, “You’re _Beca Effin’ Mitchell_!”  
“Yeah? And? She’s **Chloe** _Motherfuckin’_ Beale!” Beca yelled back. 

The brunette felt her eyes start to sting and her facade crumbled. She looked away just as the first tear fell and heard the blonde sigh.  
Amy saw the first tear fall down Beca’s face and had to fight all her instincts, to just wrap her little grumpy best friend in a hug.  
“She’s with with him right now.” Beca’s voice wavered as the lump in her throat grew.  
“Who, Captain America?” Amy asked.  
Beca huffed a small laugh at the nickname and nodded, as she idly kicked the wall beside Amy.  
“Who calls their kid Mississippi anyway?” Amy asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
The brunette could tell what she was trying to do, and was grateful for Amy’s attempt to try and cheer her up.  
“That wasn’t his name.” Beca rolled her eyes, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.  
“That wasn’t it? What was it? California? No…” Amy — genuinely had forgotten the guy’s name, she knew it was a state, or at least she could’ve sworn it was.  
Beca shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her features.  
“Texas! No, wait… that doesn’t sound right.” Amy’s expression was that of complete concentration.  
The brunette couldn’t decide which was funnier, the look on the blonde’s face or Amy’s attempts to remember the soldier’s name.  
“Alabama… Ohio… Virginia…” Amy mumbled under her breath, trying to remember all of the different states.  
Beca’s mind wandered to Chloe, her heart aching again.  
“COLORADO!” Amy shouted, arms in the air. 

Beca huffed a laugh at Amy’s smug expression at remembering the — wrong — name.  
“Close enough.” the words spoken were what she had thought, but she hadn’t been the one to say them.  
Slowly Beca turned around to find a sheepish looking Chloe Beale cautiously make her way over to them.  
“Hi.” the redhead smiled apologetically.  
“Oh, hey.” Beca tried to sound casual, as she moved to lean against the wall, assuming the redhead had only just showed up, and hadn’t in fact been standing there for awhile listening to their conversation.  
The moment her back was on Chloe, she furiously wiped her eyes free of any traitorous tears.  
The tension in the air could’ve been cut with a knife. Amy’s gaze flickered between the two women.  
“Can we talk for a sec?” Chloe asked, fully expecting a no, if she knew Beca Mitchell even the tiniest bit.  
The rejection from earlier on, replayed in Beca’s head, causing the brunette’s gaze to drop to the floor.  
“Actually we were just in the middle of talking.” she sounded petty, but at this rate she didn’t care. Beca didn’t want to hear about what Chloe’s first kiss with Chicago had gone. She didn’t want to hear the woman she loved, gush over somebody else.  
“Beca—” Chloe sighed, taking a step closer.  
“Beca tell her.”Amy whispered, motioning not-so-subtly at the redhead standing before them.  
The brunette glared daggers at her, for even suggesting such an outrageous thing.  
Amy turned to Chloe then, if Beca wouldn’t do it, Chloe would have to.  
“Tell her Chloe.” the blonde urged, pointing to Beca beside her. 

Beca laughed a self-deprecating chuckle, unable to meet Chloe’s eye as she spoke, “Don’t listen to her. She’s had too much to drink.”  
“I’m sorry.” the words left Chloe, barely able a whisper.  
Amy watched the pair intensely, her stare switching between the two not-yet-lovebirds.  
Beca shook her head from side to side, instead of using words. She and Chloe knew each other well enough, they didn’t have to use words all the time to communicate.  
“I shouldn’t have blown you off back there.” Chloe took a few steps closer to the brunette who seemed incredibly small. The fact Beca couldn’t even look her in the eye, caused her throat to close up and her eyes to sting.  
“Don’t worry about it.” was all Beca managed to say, as the lump in her throat grew. She didn’t want to risk her voice breaking, letting both Amy _and_ Chloe know that she was on the verge of bursting into tears.  
“I never…. I mean, I…” Chloe’s voice wavered and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling as the first tear fell.  
Beca knew that if she dared look up now, she find a crying Chloe Beale, and nothing was worse than a crying Chloe Beale. 

“From the moment I saw you across the quad, that day at the activities fair at Barden… I knew you were going to be important to me. I didn’t know how or when, but it didn’t matter. I could just feel it in my bones.” Chloe came to a stop in front of Beca, all but forgetting Amy’s presence entirely, as she gently lifted the brunette’s chin.  
Beca’s eyes fluttered closed at Chloe’s touch, goosebumps raising on the brunette’s forearms from the contact.  
“Then I heard you singing Titanium in the showers, and I was completely blown away.” the redhead admitted with a breathy laugh.  
A tear slipped out from under Beca’s closed eyelid at the sound of Chloe’s little giggle, and the brunette took a shuddering breath.  
“You were late to auditions then… but I knew you’d come.” Chloe recalled fondly, cradling the brunette’s face between her hands delicately.  
Chloe swiped the stray tear from Beca’s cheek with the pad of her thumb gently.  
“Open your eyes.” Chloe breathed, almost pleadingly.  
Beca shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed even tighter.  
“Please?” Chloe asked, as she rest her forward against Beca’s. 

Beca reluctantly opened her eyes, her breath catching audibly as she stared into a brilliant bright blue.  
A soft smile curved Chloe’s lips, as her thumbs caressed Beca’s cheeks. The redhead blinked the last of her tears away as she whispered.  
“I have loved you for so long.” she promised, her gaze searching Beca’s after she confessed her long-kept not-so-secret-secret.  
Beca shook her head slightly in disbelief.  
Chloe could see the fresh wave of tears building in the brunette’s eyes and smiled warmly, nodding.  
“Yeah, I have.” she bit her lip to stifle a grin.  
“It’s not possible.” Beca closed her eyes once more, now convinced that she was dreaming.  
“Why not?” Chloe frowned slightly, her thumb absentmindedly stroking the brunette’s cheek again, trying desperately to soothe her.  
“Chicago.” Beca said defeatedly, opening her eyes.  
Chloe saw the flash of hurt behind the brunette’s eyes. It pained her to think it was her own fault Beca doubted Chloe’s feelings for her in the first place.  
“Never in a million years would I ever have imagined that _Beca Effin’ Mitchell_ would like _me_ back.” she smiled half-heartedly, trying desperately to get Beca to believe her.  
A small huff of a laugh escaped the brunette, bringing a small smile to Chloe’s face.  
“I couldn’t pine over you forever.” the redhead joked and saw the brunette bite her lip to keep from smiling. 

_“He’s **not** you._ ” Chloe said finally, her last ditch attempt to get Beca to believe her.  
Beca chanced a glance up, to see the pleading look in Chloe’s eyes, silently begging Beca to believe her.  
“You’re the one I want.” Chloe nudged her nose playfully against Beca’s, a bold move, but a move she made nonetheless.  
The brunette sighed in relief, leaning up on her tiptoes, as she wrapped her arms around her best friend’s neck.  
“I’m so in love with you.” Beca whispered, her shoulders sagging as the invisible weight was lifted off of her shoulders.  
“Yeah?” Chloe asked, her eyes filling with tears.  
“Yes, Beale.” the brunette rolled her eyes fondly. 

The sounds of sniffling broke them out of their moment, as she both turned their heads to find Fat Amy tearing up watching them.  
“Noooo! Don’t stop now!” the blonde whined, “You were just about to kiss, damn it!” she stomped her foot, causing Beca and Chloe to burst out laughing.  
“Do you mind?” Beca gave Amy a pointed look, silently telling the blonde to leave.  
Amy rolled her eyes dramatically, “Ugh! Fine. But you owe me.”  
“What? No I don’t!” Beca argued, nuzzling her face into Chloe’s shoulder.  
“Uh, yeah you do. If it wasn’t for me, you two wouldn’t have been vagina enough to admit your feelings for each other.” Amy backed away slowly.  
“Did she just use the word ‘vagina’ as an adjective?” Chloe whispered in Beca’s ear, causing the brunette to roll her eyes fondly.  
“It’s okay. You can just name your first born after me.” Amy said with a shrug, and then she was gone.  
“Amy’s not _such_ a bad name.” Chloe commented, her hands falling to Beca’s waist.  
“We are not calling our first child, _Amy._ ” Beca said, case and point.  
“Hmm… so you want a family with me?” the redhead smiled coyly, giggling as the brunette blushed slightly.  
“You already _are_ my family.” the truth escaped Beca before her mind could keep up.  
Chloe’s grin softened at the words, her heart racing a thousand miles per minute.  
“I love you.” Chloe breathed, as if saying the words aloud were the most normal thing in the world.  
Beca certainly wasn’t going to take it for granted. She felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her waist more securely.  
“I love you too.” she closed the distance between them.  
As their lips started to move together, the tip of Chloe’s tongue slowly and provocatively touched Beca’s. She kissed her with passion, purpose and the lingering promise of more.  
She lost herself in the kiss, as their mouths explored slowly, and she ran her fingers through Chloe’s fiery red hair.  
The whimper that came from Chloe as Beca took her bottom lip between her teeth. A smug grin growing on the brunette’s lips, as she thought about herself being the cause of those sounds… and more, coming from the redhead forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.... how'd I do? Let me know what you think and leave a comment?


End file.
